Gundamwing: the Biohazard Anthology.
by gundamboy
Summary: This is a gw re2 crossover. Lotsa blood.
1. The Mystery

Gundamwing/Resident Evil 2 Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: okay, long time since I did one.  
I DON' T OWN $hit! OKAY!   
That felt good. Brief rundown, Relena has been kidnapped, as usual, and Heero saves her. New Characters, New plot, new horror! VIOLENCE!   
YIPPEE! BLOOD, GUTS AND...MORE BLOOD!  
Now with the mayhem:  
  
Gundamwing: The Biohazard Anthology.  
  
Chapter 1: The Mystery.  
  
Heero was sitting at his desk in Preventer HQ when the phone next to him rang.  
" Yes. Oh, hi Zechs. How's the kid? Good. What? Okay, I'm on it immediately." He hung up and ran out the door. The Chopper landed 5 miles out side the city. Heero got on the motorcycle and rode off. He saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Raccoon City".  
Heero pulled up outside a Diner.   
"Finally here."  
" FREEZE MUTANT!"  
Heero turns to see a tall guy in his mid twenties holding a gun head level at him. "Don't Shoot, I'm Human" Heero said calmly.  
The man lowered his weapon and sighed. " Sorry about that."  
"What's going on here?" Heero Asked slightly irritated.  
" Chemical spill. The name's John. John Turner. What's yours?" He asked.  
"Heero Yuy" He replied.  
"Well Heero, Looks like we're a team. We have to get to the lab.  
"No problem." Heero remarked.  
" Wait, aren't you a Preventer?"  
"Yeah."  
" Umbrella security force, Sergeant Major."  
"Get Down!" Heero Screamed.  
Ka-pow! Blam! Bang! (an. Wasted ammo!) A zombie lay dead.  
Heero lowered his weapon and Looked Behind him.  
"Trowa!"  
" Sorry, I need to work out more."  
"Trowa Barton? THE Trowa Barton?"  
They continue their conversation as they are watched by an unseen force.  
To Be Continued...  
  
Part 2: Enter the Dragonslayer2k !  
  
Mwahahahahahahaahahahahahaahhaaa!  



	2. Enter the Dragon

Gundamwing/Resident Evil 2 Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: okay, long time since I did one.  
I DON' T OWN $hit! OKAY!   
Second in this crazy mixed up story  
Hey please R&R  
Gundamwing: The Biohazard Anthology.  
  
Chapter 2: Enter the Dragonslayer2k   
  
The trio walked through the ruined town. They killed the living dead to the point it was a game.  
"Zombie." bang.  
"Another Zombie." Bang.  
" Zombies! There's to many of them!"Ka-BOOM!  
" WHAT THE HELL?"  
The trio turned to see a man in camo. He held an M16, and had a Handgun at his side.  
"Who are you guys?" the military guy said.  
" I'm John Turner, Sergeant of Umbrella Security, This is Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy, of Preventers."  
" I'm Chaos, Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service."  
"So your the bio boys huh? Well you have no idea what you're getting into." John snapped.  
"Listen, we better hope there is more of them where he came from." Heero interrupted.  
"Fraid not, As far as I know, I'm the last one of the whole fucking army." Chaos replied.  
"Alright, the best we can hope for, is that there is a considerable supply of ammo at the police station" Trowa added.  
The whole way Chaos and John bickered. When they reached the police station, John finally spoke about Relena's whereabouts.  
" All detainees are kept in the basement, so I'll go down and get her, due to my security status, and bring her here. I suggest you guys  
search for ammo, guns, and survivors. Meet me in the S.T.A.R.S. office at, oh, 5:00." John Ordered.  
  
They all agreed, going in different directions. John walked though the door and down the steps.  
Heero Had just found a nice 12-gauge Shotgun and shells. He smiled and thought how nice it would be to get home.  
Trowa had found something that brought back found memories of Heavyarms, a gatling gun.  
Chaos found a sniper rifle, ammo for it and his M16. He chuckled and headed back.  
When John found Relena, She was asleep in the small jail cell. He picked the lock and opened the door, walked in and woke her up.  
" Wha- what's going on? Who are you?" She babbled.  
" Follow me, Mr. Yuy sent me." John Stated.  
"Heero's Here! Oh Wow, This is great." She was jumping for joy to see Heero.  
" SHUT UP! Or I'll shoot you here and tell Heero you were a zombie." John barked.  
  
When everyone regrouped, they displayed their new toys. Relena stood outside for a moment to have some coffee.  
Heero was in there before John had even arrived. Trowa had the most glares. Chaos had the most chuckles.  
John finally let Relena in. Heero was talking to Trowa when the door opened.   
Heero looked up and saw the closest thing to heaven he had seen since he left for this god-forsaken place. Relena ran up and hugged him; thankful he was alive.  
  
The tender moment was broken by the sound of glass shattering outside.  
Heero, Trowa, and John ran out the door. Chaos stayed behind to watch Relena.  
"Here, take this." Chaos said, handing Relena a gun.  
The three outside had a bit of a problem on their hands. This "problem" was about eight feet tall and had wings, claws, and tentacles. It wore an all black  
leather suit.  
"Dragonslayer." was John's only remark.  
The three fighters prepared to fight this monster with anything including the kitchen sink.  
Chaos walked out and froze. Heero raised his gun and fired.  
As the group fired, the creature seemed uneffected. John rolled to dodge a swipe, and found a  
useful item, a grenade launcher.  
Chaos, Heero, Trowa were firing when a flash of light engufed them and an explosion.  
The trio turned to look at John holding the grenade launcher.  
"what?" John said, smileing.  
The four looked at the smoldering thing. John grimaced. " It's not dead yet."  
They had to leave and escape, before it got up again. For it would be pissed.  
Heero ran in and got Relena, and the five left the RPD for good.  
  
Next Chapter: Losing a freind.  
  
  
Well, How is it? tell me. I need to Know, so i can write better and replace old ones. 


	3. Losing a friend

Gundamwing/Resident Evil 2 Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: okay, long time since I did one.  
I DON' T OWN $hit! OKAY!   
Third in this crazy mixed up story  
Hey please R&R  
Gundamwing: The Biohazard Anthology.  
  
Chapter 3: Losing a Friend   
  
They ran out of the RPD as fast as their feet could carry them. John ran though the town as if he had a mission. Finally they stopped in an old warehouse.  
"What was that thing?" Chaos asked.  
"The Dragonslayer. It must be an advanced form. I never saw it like that. It was supposed to be one of our more faster creatures, I...I don't know why it's acting like this." John said, pale as a sheet.  
"Maybe it's hungry." Chaos said calmly.  
"Lets just concentrate on getting out." Heero said stopping the argument that was coming.  
There is a Subway to the north of here, maybe a block or more. It leads straight out of town to the rail yard in the west. There are probably some cars there." John mumbled.  
"Alright. Let's move out." Chaos barked.  
They moved with military precision, the four around Relena, protecting her.  
John motioned everyone into a small house. They walked in and sat down, resting while John went into a small room. He came out with a Magnum,   
which he gave to Heero, and a Luger. (Authors note: A Luger is a gun in which was made famous by the Nazis. You see a Luger In Indiana Jones and the last crusade. It's in the Tank scene.)   
John loaded it and holstered it. They left the house and went to the subway station. There was a train there. They went in and went to work.  
John took the controls while Heero check the motor. Chaos came from the other car with Trowa.  
"Everything checks out here."  
"Good to go."  
"Alright lets rock." John said as he turned the controls.  
The train jerked as it started up, pulling the ever-heavy load behind it.  
Relena went into the back to lie down. Finally everyone could relax.  
About an Hour into the trip, came a crash and a scream from Relena.  
Heero went to go back there as Chaos joined him.  
It was the Dragonslayer.   
It was after Relena.   
Heero raised his magnum and opened fire. Chaos ran past it grabbed Relena and carried her to the door when Heero ran out of ammo.  
"Heero. Catch!" he said tossing Relena at him. Chaos Opened fire and started to scream.   
"Chaos! Get out while you can!" Heero yelled.  
" No Heero, I'm prepared to die. Just make sure Relena gets out." He said Backing up to the end of the car.  
Heero scooped up Relena and ran though the door.  
Chaos kept firing until it ran dry. He looked at the gun until Dragonslayer hit him. He hit the car and then the floor. He tried to reach his M16, but it hit him again.   
He rolled around onto his back, reaching for the grenade on his vest.  
"Die you son of a bitch." Chaos said. He jerked the pin out.  
BOOOM.  
  
"Chaos"  
"I can't stop it!" John screamed.  
"What?"  
Heero set Relena down as he ran over to the control panel. He looked around, where is it he thought. He slammed his fist into a small box with a red button in it.  
The brakes squealed as the train tried to stop. It began to slow down as the end of the tunnel appeared ahead. The train slowed to a stop outside of the tunnel.   
Heero went to check Relena as John and Trowa looked in the back for any remains of Chaos. Relena woke up to find Heero at her side.   
"Where's Chaos?" She asked.  
"Dead."  
Heero looked up as the door opened. John walked in With Chaos's M16.  
Trowa had his Fatigue hat and dog tags. "This all we found."  
The four stood out side the train car. There were rocks placed in a grave formation. A cross was made out of rope and sticks. His hat and tags where placed on the cross.   
Trowa gave the service. "Let us pray. Dear lord, Let this child of yours be accepted into your arms for he has redeemed himself for all his sins. Please let  
his courage get us out of this unholy place. In his name and praise, Amen."  
Relena placed a flower on the grave. They all stood there.   
They moved after a while of standing there. John found a Hummer that had belonged to Umbrella. He hot wired it and drove to the trio.  
  
Next chapter: Friends, Family, and Girlfriends   
  
Okay, how was that? Please review this. I need ideas.  



End file.
